This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,157,515 discloses a novel axle assembly for a modern automotive vehicle having an input pinion and a ring gear that are supported by a bearing for rotation as well as thrust loads in two axial directions. Each of these bearings includes a bearing race that is unitarily and integrally formed with an associated one of the input pinon and the ring gear. While configuration in this manner is satisfactory for its intended purpose, we have noted that it would be desirable in some situations to construct the axle assembly somewhat differently.